hackefandomcom_de-20200216-history
5. Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 2014/ Hackistan
Die fünften Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft in der reellen Welt findet 2014 in Hackistan statt. Es ist die erste WM seit 12 Jahren, in denen Fußball seine Bedeutung komplett verloren hatte. Bei der vorhergehenden WM 2002 gewann Tonga zum zweiten Mal den Titel. Geschichte 2014 wurde DJ Whoopy Verbandspräsident des Hackistanischen Fußballbundes. Sofort popularisierte er Fußball in der gesamten Welt, wo sich viele Vereine bildeten, auch Nationalmannschaften. Er organisierte eine neue Weltmeisterschaft und Seminare zum Thema Fußball, in kurzer Zeit erbaute er auch mehrere Stadien in Hackistan, wo die WM stattfinden sollte. Gleichzeitig lief auch der Verkauf seines Albums "Pork Domination" als Promotion für die WM. Darin ist auch "Champions", der offizielle Song zur WM, enthalten. 32 Teams bewarben sich zur WM. Diese wurden in 6 Gruppen (A, B, C, D, W, X, Y, Z) zu je vier Mannschaften eingeteilt, von denen die Hälfte ins Achtelfinale aufsteigt. Das erste Spiel wurde am 9.9. ausgetragen und gilt als das Eröffnungsspiel. Da einige Mannschaften erst zu spät die Austragung der WM realisiert hatten, bietete ihnen das so genannte Vorspiel eine Chance für die nächste WM: Der Gewinner bekam die Gelegenheit, ohne Qualifikationsphase in eine Gruppe der Vorrunde 2018 zu kommen. thumb|left|Speziell für die WM angefertigte Grafik von DJ Whoopy Daten *Veranstalter: WFO *Gastgeber: Hackistan *Titelverteidiger: Tonga *Weltmeister: *Teams: 32 *Bester Spieler: *Bester Torwart: *Tore: *Spiele im Vorspiel: 5 *Spiele in der Gruppenphase: 48 *Spiele in der K.O.-Phase: 16 *Spiele im Turnier: 64 *Spiele insgesamt: 69 *Zuschauer: *Gelbe Karten: *Rote Karten: *Karten gesamt: *Tore pro Spiel: *Zuschauer pro Spiel: *Gelbe Karten pro Spiel: *Rote Karten pro Spiel: *Karten pro Spiel: *Offizieller Song: Champions (DJ Whoopy feat. Triumphator) *Maskottchen: Der Whoopybär Organisation Erstmals bildete sich auch eine Weltfußballorganisation, die die WM gemeinsam mit DJ Whoopy organisiert, die den kreativen Namen WFO (Weltfußballorganisation) trägt. Sie kümmert sich um den Zuschauerempfang und erfüllt viele andere Aufgaben. Zudem stellt sie die Schiedsrichter ein und überwacht die Vorgänge hinter den Kulissen. DJ Whoopy organisierte die WM großteils in den Bereichen, die auch die Zuschauer interessieren. Updates veröffentlichte er stets auf Twitter. Desweiteren kümmerte er sich auch darum, dass sich genug Mannschaften bewerben. Aufgrund der Kronliga 2014/15 musste das Eröffnungsspiel vom 2.9. auf den 9.9. verlegt werden. Dabei wurde der gesamte Terminplan geändert. Die WM dauert nun statt vom 2.9. bis zum 1.11. vom 9.9. bis zum 10.10. Sicherheit Um zu gewährleisten, dass es zu keinen Ausschreitungen kommt, gibt es klare Richtlinien dafür, was Stadienbesucher auf keinen Fall ins Stadion mitbringen dürfen. Deren Einhaltung wird durch mehrere Sicherheitsbeamte überprüft. Sollten Nachforschungen nötig sein, wird die Whoopektive eingesetzt. Insgesamt stehen der WFO ca. 10.000 Securitys, 300 Whoopektive und ein Sonderkommando zur Verfügung. Die GangstaCopz haben sich ebenfalls bereit erklärt, einige Spiele zu überwachen und im Falle von Verstoßen Bericht zu erstatten. Auch DJ Whoopy selbst versucht, Tumulte zu vermeiden und die WM friedlich auszutragen, sodass alle Zuschauer, egal, welche Mannschaft sie anfeuern, ohne Probleme die Spiele verfolgen können. Zum Finale werden etwa 3.000 Beamte anwesend sein und zwei Sonderkommandos für das gesamte Spiel bereit gestellt. Im Hintergrund werden die GangstaCopz und die Whoopektive agieren. Fernsehübertragung Alle Spiele werden weltweit ausschließlich von Konter!TV live übertragen. Kommentiert werden sie von Robert Säger, manchmal wird auch Armin Spaßinger dabei sein. Die Spiele werden im Anschluss von den Moderatoren von Konter!TV, einem Experten und Nero Voltage 15 - 30, ab dem Halbfinale 45 Minuten analysiert. Radioübertragung Die Spiele werden ebenfalls in diversen Radiosendern kommentiert. Bei RadioHack One, dem Radiosender von Konter!, werden die Spiele von Warmin Spatzinger kommentiert und es folgt ebenfalls eine Analyse durch ihn. Monster!Radio darf ebenfalls die Spiele kommentieren lassen. Interaktion Die wichtigste Person zur Interaktion mit Fans und Zuschauern ist DJ Whoopy. Auf seiner Twitterseite postet er immer wieder Termine und Updates, desweiteren geht er auch konkret auf Wünsche, Vorschläge und Fragen ein. Er organisierte Fußballseminare und Schnupperturniere für Neulinge. Seine Aktionen untermalte er selbst mit Musik, was auch mehr Interessierte anlockte. Durch den DJ wurde Fußball in kurzer Zeit massenkompatibel. Nach DJ Whoopy fing auch die WFO an, Treffen, Seminare, Turniere und andere Veranstaltungen zu organisieren, zwar mit Erfolg, dieser war jedoch nicht annähernd so hoch wie der von DJ Whoopy. Zudem verlangte die WFO meist hohe Eintrittspreise, während bei DJ Whoopys Veranstaltungen freier Eintritt herrschte. DJ Whoopy setzt sich seit der Durchsetzung des Sports bei der breiten Masse auch für den Fußballunterricht bzw. die Aufnahme von Fußball in den Stoff des Sportunterrichts in Hackistan ein. Filme Noch vor der WM wurde die Dokumentation "Der Weg zurück" auf Konter!TV ausgestrahlt, die die Geschichte des Fußballs thematisiert. "Der Weg zurück" erzählt die Geschichte von Beginn an, über die frühen Weltmeisterschaften, bis hin zur Rückkehr des Sports durch DJ Whoopy. Der Film lief nach der Premiere auf Konter!TV auch 30 Tage lang im Kino. Eine unbekannte Firma wollte mit dem hetzerischen Film "Behind The Champions" die WM sabotieren. Behauptungen, die darin aufgestellt wurden, wurden widerlegt und alle Kopien des Films beschlagnahmt. Man vermutet eine Abspaltung der GangstaCopz hinter der Firma, DJ Whoopy schickte mehrere Whoopektive los, um den Fall aufzuklären, bisher ohne Erfolg. Ein weiterer Film namens "We Are Winners - Hackistan 2014" lief in einigen Kinos in Hackistan, hatte jedoch nur mäßigen Erfolg und wurde nach nur 3 Tagen abgesetzt. Der Film wurde kritisiert, weil er ein falsches Bild des Sports vermitteln würde und die Hackistaner für dumm verkaufe. Videospiele Erstmals wurden 2014 auch mehrere Fußball-Videospiele veröffentlicht. Diese wurden aber in den meisten Fällen nur entwickelt, um möglichst schnell Geld zu verdienen. Eines hingegen, nämlich das von DJ Whoopy entwickelte "Soccer Championship 2014 - Hackistan", wird gratis angeboten, der zugehörige Soundtrack ebenfalls. Folgende Spiele sind zur WM 2014 erschienen: *Soccer Championship 2014 - Hackistan *WFO 14 *Battlesoccer *Kickers *Extreme Football *Hackistan Champions *Whoopy in Soccerland Alle Spiele wurden von Filippp Kirkorov bewertet, der eine Rangliste der Fußballspiele zur WM 2014 erstellte. Im Folgenden wird diese Rangliste tabellarisch dargestellt: Rangliste der Spiele zur Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 2014 by Filippp Kirkorov Musik Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Sportarten wird bei der Fußball-WM 2014 erstmals ein großer Wert auf Musik gelegt. Bei allen Spielen sind vor und nach dem Spiel Livebands im Einsatz, nach und nach werden auch bekanntere Bands eingesetzt. Unter Anderem sind für das Halbfinale Acts wie Filet, Cheat & The Robotz, MistR Noiz, Matthew Matrix, Arnold Tot und Triumphator geplant. Beim Finale will DJ Whoopy sogar selbst im Rahmen seiner Pork Domination Tour zusammen mit Triumphator und anderen Acts performen, dazu gehören zum Beispiel We Are Dead, HAV, Cheat & The Robotz, Junior, Emergency, John Revolva, Jack the Ripper II, Wéle und Fritzef. Viele Fußballfans behaupten, die WM sei allein durch Musik, besonders durch DJ Whoopy und "Pork Domination", zustande gekommen. Folgende Songs standen als offizieller Song zur Auswahl: *United (Jack the Ripper II feat. Emergency) *Black&White (Islamo) *Champions (DJ Whoopy feat. Triumphator) *Good Feeling (Krash & Snowfiggs) *Olé (Wéle) *Soccer Is War (Chuck Nerriz) Der offizielle Song zur WM ist "Champions" von DJ Whoopy feat. Triumphator, der von Fußballfans aus aller Welt gewählt wurde. Die folgende Tabelle zeigt das Wahlergebnis: Maskottchen Allein die Hackistaner durften über das Maskottchen der Weltmeisterschaft abstimmen, was von Seiten anderer Nationen heftig kritisiert wurde. Zur Auswahl standen folgende Maskottchen: *Der Whoopybär (Hackistan) *Natcho-Nacho (Neu-Jugoslawien) *Fätti Fättfätt-Fätt (Khana) *Ugli (Tonga) *Kopfabhack Todesaxt (Axtistan) *Üöä (Monsterrat) *Hämmri HHHHH (Hammerun) Die Wahl zum Maskottchen, an der 42.164 Hackistaner teilnahmen, endete wie folgt: Kritik *DJ Whoopy wurde oftmals während der Vorbereitungen zur WM vorgeworfen, künstlich für sie zu werben. Zum Einen verursachte er mutwillig Skandale und zum Anderen soll er immer wieder seinen Einfluss ausnutzen, um die WM zu promoten. DJ Whoopy äußerte sich zu den Vorwürfen, indem er behauptete, dass es legitim sei, seinen Einfluss auszunutzen und dies auch zum Wohle der Fans sei. *Die zweite Wahl für das Land, in dem die WM stattfinden sollte, war Neu-Jugoslawien. DJ Whoopy supportete diesen Austragungsort gleichermaßen wie Hackistan. Da es in Neu-Jugoslawien jedoch viele andere Probleme der Bevölkerung gibt - die Kluft zwischen Arm und Reich ist extrem hoch - zweifelten viele Menschen jedoch die Wahl von NJ als Austragungsort an und warfen DJ Whoopy vor, nicht auf die Armut zu achten. Diese Vorwürfe zerstörte DJ Whoopy mit dem Beweis, dass er seit 2011 jedes Jahr insgesamt 50 Millionen Hackedollar in Armenviertel in Neu-Jugoslawien schickt. *Viele Fans regten sich höllisch darüber auf, dass Portuguay teilnimmt. Deshalb war schon die Kritik an Schiedsrichtern groß, bevor sie überhaupt einen Einsatz hatten. Viele Schiedsrichter hielten dies nicht aus und kündigten. Daraufhin kritisierte die WFO die Fans, die daraufhin wieder die WFO kritisierten. DJ Whoopy schrieb einen offenen Brief an die WFO und veröffentlichte ein Skript für alle Fans, welches den Streit schlichten konnte. Zwischenfälle *Bei einem Testspiel zwischen Portuguay und Urwalduguay am 7.9.2014 wurde Tiziano Kronaldo von Juice Kuárez so schwer gefoult, dass er für die gesamte WM ausfiel. Kuárez wurde nachträglich für 30 Spiele gesperrt, der Schiedsrichter sah das Foul nicht und es gab keine rote Karte. Das Spiel endete 1:1. Sonstiges *Am 16.8.2014 fand ein Freundschaftsspiel zwischen Khana und Tonga, den wohl besten Mannschaften der Welt, als Promotion für die WM in Fritzefberghausen statt und wurde auf Konter!TV übertragen. Der Eintritt war gratis, weshalb das Whoopy Stadium voll besetzt war. Das Spiel endete 2:0 für Khana, welches nun für viele Zuschauer schon jetzt als Sieger feststeht. Die Wettbüros waren am nächsten Tag von Khana-Fans überrannt. 86% aller Fußballwetten am 17.8.2014 wurden für Khana abgeschlossen, davon 55% für den WM-Titelgewinn. *Uga Bugulu, ehemaliger Trainer von Tonga und jetziger Trainer Hackistans, meinte 2002 in einem Interview, nie wieder einen Fußball sehen zu wollen. 2014 erklärte er sich bereit, Hackistan zu trainieren. *DJ Whoopy löste einen Skandal aus, als ebenfalls eine WM für Frauen organisiert werden sollte. Er sagte Folgendes: "Frauen können doch nicht Fußball spielen! Das ist doch komplett widersinnig, gegen die Natur!" Man vermutet, dass er den darauf folgenden Shitstorm abichtlich ausgelöst hat, um für die WM zu werben, was auch gelungen ist. Eine WM für Frauen wurde für 2014 nicht mehr geplant, es liefen aber erste Diskussionen für 2016 oder 2017. Man entschied sich für 2017 als das erste Jahr mit einer WM der Frauen. *Ein Testspiel zwischen Khana und Portuguay am 19.8.2014 endete 41:0 für Khana. Es ist bisher das Länderspiel mit den meisten Toren. *Am 2.9., also eine Woche vor Turnierstart, wurden drei Freundschaftsspiele zwischen Ländern, die nicht an der WM teilnehmen, abgehalten, nämlich Jagland gegen Monstugal, Südchorea gegen Hunduras und Gangstistan gegen Östreich. Am 3.9. traten zwei der drei Gewinner gegeneinander an, der dritte, ausgeloste, kam automatisch ins Minifinale, in dem der Gewinner des vorher genannten Spiels gegen ihn antrat. Der Sieger des Minifinales, Jagland, bekam eine Wildcard für die Weltmeisterschaft 2018. *In Nordchorea wurde die WM in einem Special Cut in einer Sondersendung gezeigt. Der Sieger stand schon seit Mitte August fest und heißt Nordchorea. Das Volk sowie der Diktator waren nach der Siegesbotschaft außer sich vor Freude. *DJ Whoopy wollte bei der WM für sein eigenes Album "Pork Domination" werben. Die WFO wollte dies nicht erlauben. DJ Whoopy sah sich diskriminiert und reichte Klage ein. Daraufhin brach ein Streit zwischen WFO und Whoopy aus, die sich gegenseitig loswerden wollten. Der Streit konnte durch We Are Dead geschlichtet werden. Die Top-Favoriten Folgende Länder gelten als die Favoriten für die WM und sind nach ihren Wettquoten vor Turnierbeginn sortiert: Tonga (Wettquote: 2,1) Die einzige wirkliche Fußballnation. Tonga hat als bisher einzige Mannschaft zwei Weltmeistertitel geholt und gilt wegen ihren Qualitäten und ihrer langjährigen Erfahrung als der Favorit schlechthin. Der Trainer von Tonga ist Nalugel Aklafu, der schon viel Erfahrung als Nationalspieler von 1998 - 2002 hat. Khana (Wettquote: 2,2) Khana ist die große Hoffnung für viele Nationen im Fußball. Lange Zeit galt Khana zwar als eine der besten Mannschaften, konnte jedoch keine wirklichen Leistungen zeigen, da sie früh gegen noch stärkere Mannschaften ausschied. 1998 gewann Khana das Spiel um Platz 3 gegen Monsterrat und 2002 wurde es Vizelweltmeister. Der Trainer der khanesischen Mannschaft, Gerold Solz von Natcho, ein neu-jugoslawischer Fürst, ist zwar ein Newcomer, überzeugte jedoch durch sein Wissen, seine Spontanität, sein Einfallsreichtum und sein taktisches Geschick. Monsterrat (Wettquote: 2,3) Nach Tonga und Khana kommt der dritte Fußballgigant. Monsterrat wurde bisher noch kein einziges Mal Weltmeister, erreichte aber immer hohe Platzierungen. Es verbuchte bisher zwar mehr Erfolge als Khana, wird aber als geringfügig schwächer eingestuft, da in Khana zwischen 2002 und 2014 wesentlich mehr Fußballaktivität herrschte, als in Monsterrat. Nichtsdestotrotz gilt auch Monsterrat als Top-Favorit. Der Trainer Üoüöl Jheu begleitet die monströse Mannschaft. Iqualien (Wettquote: 3,7) Das vierte und letzte Land auf der Liste der Top-Favoriten ist Iqualien. Zwar konnte es bisher keine nennenswerten Erfolge verbuchen, zählt aber trotzdem als stark. Die Mannschaft bewies in einigen Testspielen ihre Qualitäten und wird sicherlich ein ernst zu nehmender Gegner sein, der ziemlich sicher eine gute Platzierung erreichen wird, vielleicht sogar den ersten Titel holt. Traininert wird Iqualien von Manuel Cartae. Geheimfavoriten Folgende Länder gelten ebenfalls aus verschiedensten Gründen als Anwärter für den Titel und sind nach ihren Wettquoten vor Turnierbeginn sortiert: Quapan (Wettquote: 7,8) Schon einmal Weltmeister, gehört auch Quapan zu einer der Mannschaften, für die der Sieg mit durchaus hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit eintreten kann. Zwar weiß man nicht viel über Quapans derzeitige Nationalmannschaft, aber trotzdem gillt Quapan als #1-Überraschungssieger. Axtistan (Wettquote: 9,4) Dass Axtistan sich anmelden würde, war schon von Anfang an klar. Dass die axtistanische Mannschaft etwas können wird, war ebenso abzusehen. Das Training der Axtistaner fing nicht lange nach der Wiederbelebung des Sports Fußball an und deshalb gilt Axtistan als gefährlicher Gegner und Anwärter auf den ersten Weltmeistertitel. Hackedonien'' ''(Wettquote: 9,4) Genau wie in Axtistan trainierte man auch in Hackedonien schon kurz nach dem Revival des Fußballs fleißig, um sich den Titel zu holen. Die Qualitäten der Hackedonier liegen in ihrer Geschwindigkeit und ihrem genauen Passspiel. Zarokko (Wettquote: 9,9) Aufgrund ihres aggressiven Spielstils und ihrer Stärke als Gesamtheit bekommt auch die zarokkanische Mannschaft eine gewisse Favoritenrolle zugesprochen. Sie besteht aus sehr jungen Spielern zwischen 18 und 20 Jahren. Dies könnte aber auch das Aus bedeuten, da die Spieler besonders in Länderspielen keine Erfahrung haben. Hackistan'' ''(Wettquote: 17,3) Die Chancen auf einen Sieg sind für Hackistan im Vergleich zu allen oben genannten Mannschaften verhältnismäßig gering. Dennoch erfuhr der Fußball in Hackistan durch DJ Whoopy sein Revival. Desweiteren hat Hackistan einen erfahrenen Trainer aus Tonga an seiner Seite und ist besonders deshalb unberechenbar, weshalb sich auch die Wettquoten rasch ändern könnten. Portuguay (Wettquoten: 99,9) Beendet wird diese Liste mit Portuguay, weil die Portuguayer schon einmal Weltmeister wurden. Obwohl sie als die schlechteste Mannschaft gelten, könnten die Portuguayer wieder durch Fehlentscheidungen der Schiedsrichter überraschend weit kommen. Das kann zwar eigentlich jede Mannschaft, aber bei Portuguay ist ein Weiterkommen durch Fehlentscheidung am Schlimmsten. Ein Sieg ohne Fehlentscheidungen ist praktisch unmöglich. Favoritenumfrage Vom 12.8. bis zum 19.8. wurde weltweit eine Umfrage durchgeführt, die zeigen soll, welche Mannschaften laut dem Publikum am besten abschneiden wird und welche Mannschaften Publikumslieblinge sind. Die Befragten wurden nach ihrem Favoriten sowie ihrem Wunschgewinner gefragt. Hier sind die Top 5: Die Superstars *'Tonga: Ukmir Baghdu' Als erfahrener Spieler in kleineren Clubs zählt Ukmir Baghdu, auch Werner genannt, zu einem der wenigen Spielern mit Erfahrung im Sport Fußball. Er konnte ebenfalls in einigen Testspielen als Stürmer mit Ballsicherheit überzeugen und zählt mit all seinen Fähigkeiten zu den besten Fußballern überhaupt. *'Khana: Takno Flaghra' Da in Khana auch in der "fußballlosen" Zeit Fußballaktivität herrschte, konnte sich der Sport hier mit einigen Talenten auch entfalten. Flaghra ist DER Superstar und DIE Hoffnung für Spitzentore in Khana. 87% seiner Torschüsse in nationalen Spielen gingen ins Tor. Ob das für internationale Ebene ebenfalls relevant ist, zeigt sich bei der WM 2014. *'Monsterrat: Üjüjäae Äjöjüij' Er ist der letzte Spieler in einer Nationalmannschaft, der 2002 ebenfalls aktiv war. Zu einem Superstar macht ihn somit allein seine Erfahrung in internationalen Spielen. Er nahm an zwei WMs teil, in denen er als bester Spieler Monsterrats galt. Zwischen 2002 und 2014 hielt er sich fit und 2014 wurde er in die Nationalmannschaft von Monsterrat aufgenommen. Die Monster vertrauen auf ihn. *'Portuguay: Tiziano Kronaldo' Wie der Portuguayer zu seiner Bekanntheit kam, ist unklar. Für Einige zählt er als der beste Fußballspieler überhaupt. Seine einzige Qualität ist jedoch sein Aussehen, doch auch das ist nicht unbestritten. Fakt ist: Er kann gar nichts. Aufgrund eines Fouls des Urwalduguayers Juice Kuárez in einem Testspiel fiel Kronaldo für die WM 2014 aus. Andere bekannte Spieler *Waluigi Buffon (Iqualien) *Lionel Wessel (Axtentinien) *Hans Pelé (Hackistan) *Ghanapelé (Khana) *Kévin Brído (Zarokko) *Hammerbrüder Hammer & Aljef Hammer (Hammerun) Austragungsorte Die WM findet in Hackistan statt, welches schon nach der Planung der Austragung als Austragungsort feststand. Es gab auch nur wenige andere Bewerber. Es wurden sechs Städte ausgewählt, in denen Fußballstadien gebaut wurden: Teams Die folgende Liste der 32 Teams, die an der WM antreten, inkludiert ebenfalls die Wettquoten für den Titelgewinn der einzelnen Mannschaften. Verlauf Zunächst fand vom 2.9. bis zum 7.9. das Vorspiel um eine Wildcard für die Vorrunden der WM 2018 statt, an dem 6 Mannschaften teilnehmen, die nicht bei der WM dabei waren. Jagland siegte dabei. Das Turnier beginnt in der Gruppenphase mit 8 Gruppen zu je 4 Mannschaften. In jeder Gruppe kommen die zwei besten Mannschaften weiter ins Achtelfinale, nachdem sie gegen alle anderen Mannschaften der Gruppe gespielt haben. Ein Sieg bringt drei und ein Unentschieden jeder Mannschaft einen Punkt. Bei einem Punktegleichstand zweier Mannschaften entscheidet die Tordifferenz. Ist auch diese gleich, entscheidet die Anzahl der Tore. Sollte auch diese gleich sein, gibt es ein Entscheidungsspiel. Nach der Gruppenphase treffen die Mannschaften im folgenden Schema im Achtelfinale aufeinander: Im Viertelfinale sieht es dann wie folgt aus: Das Halbfinale wird dann so aussehen: Es wird natürlich auch ein Spiel um Platz 3 stattfinden, in dem die Verlierer der Halbfinalspiele gegeneinander antreten und am 10.10. findet dann wie geplant das Finale '''statt. Vorspiel Am 2.9.2014, also eine Woche vor Turnierstart, fanden folgende Spiele als Einstimmung auf die WM statt, in denen nicht an der WM teilnehmende Länder gegeneinander antraten: '''Drittelfinale (2.9.2014) Danach wurde einer der drei Sieger ausgelost und stieg in das so genannte Minifinale auf. Gezogen wurde Jagland. Der Sieger des Spiels zwischen den zwei anderen Siegern des Drittelfinales kommt ebenfalls ins Minifinale, dessen Sieger ohne Weiteres bei der WM 2018 in den Vorrunden antreten durfte. Spiel um den Minifinaleinzug (4.9.2014) Minifinale (7.9.2014) Gruppenphase Hier sind alle Spiele der Gruppenphase (Vorrunde) aufgelistet. Neben den Gruppen steht der Ort, in dem sie spielen. Die Wettquoten für den Gruppensieg, die am 12.8.2014 festgelegt wurden, sind neben den jeweiligen Teams in Klammern gesetzt. Desweiteren gibt es für jedes einzelne Spiel ebenfalls Wettquoten, welche in Klammern neben den Spielen gesetzt wurden. Gruppe A - Fritzefberghausen Teams *Hackistan (5,2) *Hochlande (3,7) *Tonga (1,1) *Arambik (8,9) Spiele *Hackistan - Tonga (9.9.2014/20:00) | 1:4(0:2) | (Tipp 1: 10,3; Tipp X: 7,5; Tipp 2: 2,2) *Hochlande - Arambik (9.9.2014/23:00) | 2:0(1:0) | (Tipp 1: 1,1; Tipp X: 8,7; Tipp 2: 24,1) *Hackistan - Hochlande (13.9.2014/20:00) | -:-(-:-) | (Tipp 1: 3,4; Tipp X: 2,1; Tipp 2: 2,0) *Tonga - Arambik (13.9.2014/23:00) | -:-(-:-) | (Tipp 1: 1,0; Tipp X: 10,7; Tipp 2: 30,0) *Hackistan - Arambik (17.9.2014/20:00) | -:-(-:-) | Tipp 1: 1,9; Tipp X: 7,5; Tipp 2: 13,2) *Hochlande - Tonga (17.9.2014/23:00) | -:-(-:-) | (Tipp 1: 4,2; Tipp X: 3,6; Tipp 2: 1,5) Gruppe B - Terrarium Teams *Neu-Jugoslawien (2,7) *Khana (1,0) *Tatitti (19,4) *Equator (8,3) Spiele *Neu-Jugoslawien - Tatitti (10.9.2014/20:00) | 8:1(4:1) | (Tipp 1: 1,5; Tipp X: 13,6; Tipp 2: 23,7) *Khana - Equator (10.9.2014/23:00) | 9:0(6:0) | (Tipp 1: 1,0; Tipp X: 30,0; Tipp 2: 50,0) *Neu-Jugoslawien - Khana (14.9.2014/20:00) | -:-(-:-) | (Tipp 1: 20,0; Tipp X: 10,0; Tipp 2: 1,1) *Tatitti - Equator (14.9.2014/23:00) | -:-(-:-) | (Tipp 1: 3,4; Tipp X: 3,8; Tipp 2: 7,1) *Neu-Jugoslawien - Equator (18.9.2014/20:00) | -:-(-:-) | (Tipp 1: 1,2; Tipp X: 7,8; Tipp 2: 10,9) *Khana - Tatitti (18.9.2014/23:00) | -:-(-:-) | (Tipp 1: 1,0; Tipp X: 40,0; Tipp 2: 75,0) Gruppe C - Ypolten Teams *Quapan (2,0) *Geschichtistan (2,6) *Hammerun (1,9) *Klingarn (7,3) Spiele *Quapan - Hammerun (11.9.2014/20:00) | 2:3(1:1) | (Tipp 1: 1,5; Tipp X: 1,6; Tipp 2: 1,4) *Geschichtistan - Klingarn (11.9.2014/23:00) | -:-(-:-) | (Tipp 1: Tipp 1: 2,1; Tipp X: 6,7; Tipp 2: 9,0) *Quapan - Geschichtistan (15.9.2014/20:00) | -:-(-:-) | (Tipp 1: 1,6; Tipp X: 2,4; Tipp 2: 1,8) *Hammerun - Klingarn (15.9.2014/23:00) | -:-(-:-) | (Tipp 1: 1,2; Tipp X: 5,8; Tipp 2: 10,6) *Quapan - Klingarn (19.9.2014/20:00) | -:-(-:-) | (Tipp 1: 1,2; Tipp X: 5,9; Tipp 2: 10,4) *Geschichtistan - Hammerun (19.9.2014/23:00) | -:-(-:-) | (Tipp 1: 2,4; Tipp X: 3,1; Tipp 2: 1,9) Gruppe D - Alexandria Teams *Indistan (11,4) *Anglistan (9,5) *Costa Fritzef (4,6) *Monsterrat (1,1) Spiele *Indistan - Costa Fritzef (12.9.2014/20:00) | -:-(-:-) | (Tipp 1: 9,6; Tipp X: 6,8; Tipp 2: 2,1) *Anglistan - Monsterrat (12.9.2014/23:00) | -:-(-:-) | (Tipp 1: 21,1; Tipp X: 14,5; Tipp 2: 1,2) *Indistan - Anglistan (16.9.2014/20:00) | -:-(-:-) | (Tipp 1: 3,6; Tipp X: 1,4; Tipp 2: 2,6) *Costa Fritzef - Monsterrat (16.9.2014/23:00) | -:-(-:-) | (Tipp 1: 13,9; Tipp X: 9,8; Tipp 2: 1,5) *Indistan - Monsterrat (20.9.2014/20:00) | -:-(-:-) | (Tipp 1: 32,1; Tipp X: 20,6; Tipp 2: 1,0) *Anglistan - Costa Fritzef (20.9.2014/23:00) | -:-(-:-) | (Tipp 1: 6,1; Tipp X: 5,7; Tipp 2: 1,8) Gruppe W - Schneehittn Teams *Schwyz (5,0) *Portuguay (20,0) *Bierland (5,0) *Urwalduguay (5,0) Spiele *Schwyz - Bierland (9.9.2014/21:30) | 1:1(0:0) | (Tipp 1: 2,0; Tipp X: 2,0; Tipp 2: 2,0) *Portuguay - Urwalduguay (9.9.2014/21:30) | 1:0(0:0) | (Tipp 1: 10,0; Tipp X: 7,0; Tipp 2: 2,5) *Schwyz - Portuguay (13.9.2014/14:00) | -:-(-:-) | (Tipp 1: 2,5; Tipp X: 7,0; Tipp 2: 10,0) *Bierland - Urwalduguay (13.9.2014/17:00) | -:-(-:-) | (Tipp 1: 3,0; Tipp X: 2,0; Tipp 2: 3,0) *Schwyz - Urwalduguay (17.9.2014/14:00) | -:-(-:-) | (Tipp 1: 2,0; Tipp X: 2,0; Tipp 2: 2,0) *Portuguay - Bierland (17.9.2014/17:00) | -:-(-:-) | (Tipp 1: 10,0; Tipp X: 7,0; Tipp 2: 2,0) Gruppe X - Fritzefberghausen Teams *Iqualien (1,6) *Saturnowitsch (2,3) *Rosarussland (4,9) *Zarokko (1,7) Spiele *Iqualien - Rosarussland (10.9.2014/14:00) | 7:2(3:0) | (Tipp 1: 1,3; Tipp X: 3,1; Tipp 2: 4.0) *Saturnowitsch - Zarokko (10.9.2014/17:00) | 2:3(2:1) | (Tipp 1: 3,9; Tipp X: 3,2; Tipp 2: 1,4) *Iqualien - Saturnowitsch (14.9.2014/14:00) | -:-(-:-) | (Tipp 1: 1,7; Tipp X: 2,4; Tipp 2: 2,3) *Rosarussland - Zarokko (14.9.2014/17:00) | -:-(-:-) | (Tipp 1: 3,6; Tipp X: 2,1; Tipp 2: 1,4) *Iqualien - Zarokko (18.9.2014/14:00) | -:-(-:-) | (Tipp 1: 1,3; Tipp X: 1,2; Tipp 2: 1,4) *Saturnowitsch - Rosarussland (18.9.2014/17:00) | -:-(-:-) | (Tipp 1: 2,1; Tipp X: 2,8; Tipp 2: 3,2) Gruppe Y - St. Fritzefburg Teams *Goldküste (8,6) *USH (2,4) *Suderreich (4,9) *Preußen-Litauen (13,9) Spiele *Goldküste - Suderreich (11.9.2014/14:00) | 2:2(0:2) | (Tipp 1: 4,5; Tipp X: 3,7; Tipp 2: 2,1) *USH - Preußen-Litauen (11.9.2014/17:00) | 4:0(1:0) | (Tipp 1: 1,1; Tipp X: 6,9; Tipp 2: 13,8) *Goldküste - USH (15.9.2014/14:00) | -:-(-:-) | (Tipp 1: 10,3; Tipp X: 5,4; Tipp 2: 1,7) *Suderreich - Preußen-Litauen (15.9.2014/17:00) | -:-(-:-) | (Tipp 1: 2,3; Tipp X: 7,3; Tipp 2: 10,2) *Goldküste - Preußen-Litauen(19.9.2014/14:00) | -:-(-:-) | (Tipp 1: 3,5; Tipp X: 4,4; Tipp 2: 5,3) *USH - Suderreich (19.9.2014/17:00) | -:-(-:-) | (Tipp 1: 2,1; Tipp X: 2,7; Tipp 2: 3,1) Gruppe Z - Alexandria Teams *Hackeria (19,7) *Hackedonien (1,7) *Axtentinien (2,6) *Axtistan (1,4) Spiele *Hackeria - Axtentinien (12.9.2014/14:00) | -:-(-:-) | (Tipp 1: 14,3; Tipp X: 7,8; Tipp 2: 2,1) *Hackedonien - Axtistan (12.9.2014/17:00) | -:-(-:-) | (Tipp 1: 1,7; Tipp X: 1,6; Tipp 2: 1,5) *Hackeria - Hackedonien (16.9.2014/14:00) | -:-(-:-) | (Tipp 1: 14,6; Tipp X: 8,7; Tipp 2: 1,9) *Axtentinien - Axtistan (16.9.2014/17:00) | -:-(-:-) | (Tipp 1: 3,4; Tipp X: 3,2; Tipp 2: 1,8) *Hackeria - Axtistan (20.9.2014/14:00) | -:-(-:-) | (Tipp 1: 16,4; Tipp X: 10,5; Tipp 2: 1,1) *Hackedonien - Axtentinien (20.9.2014/17:00) | -:-(-:-) | (Tipp 1: 1,9; Tipp X: 2,0; Tipp 2: 2,3) Die K.O.-Runde auf einen Blick Spielplan der K.O.-Phase thumb|left|388px|Spielplan Dieser Plan erhält laufend Updates. Zur großen Ansicht hier klicken. Achtelfinale Wettquoten *Achtelfinale 1: *Achtelfinale 2: *Achtelfinale 3: *Achtelfinale 4: *Achtelfinale 5: *Achtelfinale 6: *Achtelfinale 7: *Achtelfinale 8: Spielberichte: *Achtelfinale 1: *Achtelfinale 2: *Achtelfinale 3: *Achtelfinale 4: *Achtelfinale 5: *Achtelfinale 6: *Achtelfinale 7: *Achtelfinale 8: Viertelfinale Wettquoten *Viertelfinale 1: *Viertelfinale 2: *Viertelfinale 3: *Viertelfinale 4: Spielberichte: *Viertelfinale 1: *Viertelfinale 2: *Viertelfinale 3: *Viertelfinale 4: Halbfinale Wettquoten *Halbfinale 1: *Halbfinale 2: Spielberichte *Halbfinale 1: *Halbfinale 2: Spiel um Platz 3 Wettquoten *Spiel um Platz 3: Spielbericht *Spiel um Platz 3: Finale Wettquoten: *Finale: Spielbericht *Finale: Rangliste nach der Gruppenphase Informationen *Das Vorspiel ist ausgenommen, da es nicht zum regulären Turnier gehört und die Teilnehmer nicht als WM-Teilnehmer gewertet werden. *Bei einem Gleichstand entscheidet die Tordifferenz. Endrangliste Informationen *Das Vorspiel ist ausgenommen, da es nicht zum regulären Turnier gehört und die Teilnehmer nicht als WM-Teilnehmer gewertet werden. *Bei einem Gleichstand entscheidet die Tordifferenz. Weiterführende Informationen Abkürzungen aller am Turnier teilnehmenden Nationen Zusammenfassung aller vor Beginn feststehenden Ereignisse *2.9.: Drittelfinale des Vorspiels *7.9.: Finale des Vorspiels *9.9.: Eröffnungsspiel *21.9.: Beginn Achtelfinale *27.9.: Beginn Viertelfinale *1.10.: Beginn Halbfinale *5.10.: Spiel um Platz 3 *10.10.: Finale *15.10.: Bekanntgabe des Gastgebers bei der WM 2018 Zusammenfassung aller Ereignisse *7.9.: Jagland gewinnt das Minifinale